Dino Charge Megazord
The Dino Charge Megazord is the Megazord piloted by the core Dino Charge Rangers. It's centered around the T-Rex Zord with the various other Zords forming the arms. History After gathering five Energems and, in effect, five sentient Zords, Kendall determined how to combine them to form the Dino Charge Megazord, beginning with the Tri-Stego Formation. Formations Tri-Stego Formation The initial "default" form is the Tri-Stego Formation, with the Tricera Zord forming the left arm and the Stego Zord forming the right arm. Special Attacks - Flamethrower, Stego Slash and Tricera Zord Power Drill. Finish Attacks: T-Rex Zord - Final Strike and Stego Saber - Final Slash. Appearances: DC Episodes 3, 4, 6, 8, 12-14, 16, 20, 22, DSC Episodes 7, 13, 19 TriStegoFormation.jpg|Cockpit Dino Charge Megazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Dino Charge Megazord Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Dino Charge Megazord Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Dino Charge Megazord Doomwing and Arcanon.png|Cockpit (with Doomwing and Lord Arcanon) Dino Charge Megazord 3 Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Stego-Raptor Formation When the Tricera Zord is replaced by the Raptor Zord, the Megazord enters its Stego-Raptor Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Raptor Zord as a bladed arm, which allows it to execute the Final Flame Strike. Appearances: DC Episode 4, DSC Episode 3 Stego Raptor Cockpit.png|Cockpit StegoRaptorSuperDrive.PNG|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Para-Raptor Formation When the Stego Zord is replaced by the Para Zord and the Raptor Zord replaces the Tricera Zord, the Megazord enters its Para-Raptor Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Para Zord as a blaster arm, which complements the melee capabilities of the Raptor Zord. Special attacks - Para Zord Blast and Raptor Blade Slash. Final attack - Fireball Finish. Appearances: DC Episodes 5, 9, 20, DSC Episodes 2 Para Raptor Cockpit.png|Cockpit Para Raptor with Graphite.png|Cockpit (with Graphite Ranger) DinoSuperDriveCockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Tri-Ankylo Formation When the Stego Zord is replaced by the Ankylo Zord, the Megazord enters its Tri-Ankylo Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Ankylo Zord as a hammer arm, which allows it to execute the Final Hammer Punch. Appearances: DC Episodes 7, 8, 17, 22, DSC Episodes 19 Tri Ankylo Cockpit.png|Cockpit Tri Ankylo Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Tri Ankylo Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Para-Stego Formation When the Stego Zord is used on the left arm and the Para Zord is used on the right arm, the Megazord enters its Para-Stego Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Para Zord as a blaster arm, using it in conjunction with the Stego Shield, to block the attacks of Fury in the Ptera Charge Megazord. Appearances: DC Episode 10 Para Stego Cockpit.png|Cockpit Para Stego Cockpit Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Drive Mode) Ankylo-Pachy Formation When the Ankylo Zord and the Pachy Zord replace the Stego Zord and the Tricera Zord, the Megazord enters its Ankylo-Pachy Formation. In this form, the Megazord gains the Ankylo Zord as a hammer arm, and the Pachy Zord as a wrecking ball, which allows it to use kung-fu and execute the Pachy Zord Wrecking Ball Final Strike. Appearances: DC Episode 17, 19, 20 Ankylo Pachy Cockpit.png|Cockpit Ankylo Pachy with Graphite.png|Cockpit (with Graphite Ranger) Legendary Ranger Devices }} See Also **Brave TyrannoKing, successor Robo from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Evil Zords